The Return
by mwalt
Summary: Booth comes back after leaving and gets a cold reception from Brennan who tells him not to call him Bones anymore. Plus, there is a new man in her life who everyone seems to love. Opens up with Cam giving him some advice and it goes from there.


Sorry I took so long to write anything. Things have been really crazy with my unit and I just spent a month in the field with no Internet, TV or phone! I have not abandoned my other stories, I just didn't have access to write them while I was in the field. So enjoy!

"What did you expect Seeley? This is Dr. Brennan that we are talking about here." Cam looked unsympathetically at him.

"I don't know. At least a hey, it's good to see you. I missed you. Glad you're back."

"You left."

"She's been gone longer than I have. It was only two weeks for me."

"Be honest with yourself Seeley. Any times Dr. Brennan left, she was coming back. You weren't planning on it. It is not the same thing. A week, a day," she shrugged, "it doesn't make any difference. You left her. No wonder she's pissed at you. You moved on." Cam smiled. "And Kyle is a good man. He's good to her. Everyone really loves him despite our initial objections. They seem happy. You should give him a chance."

"I never moved on Camille. You know that."

"Ah," her eyes lit up. "But does Dr. Brennan know that?" At Booth's sigh, she felt sorry for him and decided to give him a little something. "I don't think she's moved on though. Both she and Kyle say that they are just good friends. Much like brother and sister from being in the system together. And I know that woman loves you Seeley."

Booth looked at her, desperation in his eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"I know. You'll just have to take my word on that. I don't know what happened between the two of you to make you leave. It's none of my business. But now that you've wised up, you've got to fight for her. Dr. Brennan may not be like most women but she is a woman. And a woman wants to be pursued by the man she loves. She needs to know without a shadow of a doubt that you're hers. And she's yours. And yes, there is the whole possession thing that she'll probably argue with you about. The fact remains though is that Dr. Brennan is a woman. You have to fight for her just like you would anyone else. Fix it Seeley. Somehow fix it—because if you don't, if she doesn't let you back in, doesn't let you back to calling her Bones, then this team as we know and love it is done. Take control. Don't let her think. Make her feel. That's the best advice I can give you. The rest of it is up to you. Now, if you'll excuse me," she stood, "I have work I have to get back to."

Booth waited outside Bones' apartment complex for nearly three hours until Kyle left. It was almost 2300 when he did so. He knocked—more like pounded on her door.

"You do have a key y-," Brennan stopped when she saw him.

Booth stormed his way in and shut the door behind him. "I thought Kyle would never leave. Are you sleeping with him?"

"Tell me how that is any of your business."

Booth moved closer to her but she didn't back down. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"That is none of your business," she glared at him.

"Does he make you feel the way I do Temperance?" He pulled her to him. "I bet he doesn't. The sex may be good but it's nothing compared to what I can give you." Then he brought his lips to hers.

Brennan tried to move but he wouldn't let her. He pushed her till she was against one of the walls. He nibbled on her mouth—tearing at her lips.

Finally, she opened up for him and his tongue grazed her teeth. Still, she struggled against him.

He brought one hand up to cup her breast, kneading it rather roughly. He was probably going to give her a bruise but at the moment Booth didn't care. He tore his lips away from her and started to kiss her neck. "I bet he doesn't make you feel like you do right now, with me." He lowered his hand from her breast and slipped it into her underwear where he was greeted with no underwear. The fact both pleased him and annoyed him.

He growled as he bit into her skin. "I bet he doesn't make you wet this quickly, wanting more. And you may say its just sex—that it's a reacting to the natural human process of mating. But we both know that's a lie. We both know that no other man but me can make you feel this way. Just like no other woman but you can make me feel this way." Then he was kissing her again.

This time Brennan found herself helpless to resist and was, instead, returning his possessive kisses with those of her own. She whimpered when his hand left her. "Say my name," he ordered as he continued kissing her. "Seeley," she couldn't deny him.

With that victory, Booth let go of her for a moment to scoop her in his arms and carry her to her bed. Once on the bed, they both tore at each other's clothes-needing to feel, needing to touch, needing…just each other.

When they collapsed, tired of their lovemaking a couple hours later, Brennan let him know, "I never slept with Kyle. He really is just like a brother to me."

Booth couldn't help the sigh of relief that he let go. Then, "I never slept with Catherine either."

"Why did you come back?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She shook her head no and Cam's words came back to him: "But she is a woman…a woman wants to be pursued…without a shadow of a doubt...she is yours." HE flipped over on his side so he could see her eyes and she could see his. "I came back because of you. You. No other reason but you." He kissed her nose. "I love you Temperance Joy Brennan. And you love me too. Even if you're not ready to admit it yet."

Then without giving her a chance to reply, Booth kissed her and they found themselves once again caught up in their desire and need for one another.

Brennan quietly slipped out of Booth's sleeping embrace and went to her kitchen. Kyle was already moving about. "Have a good night last night?" he couldn't help

but ask a little condescending.'

"Be nice."

"You know how I feel about the FBI Tempe. Counting what happened with your parents, you've been screwed by the FBI three times. I don't want to see you get screwed a fourth."

"I won't. Booth won't hurt me."

"You seemed plenty hurt yesterday when he showed up."

"That was a different kind of hurt. And I'd go through it again."

Kyle set down his coffee. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"FBI Tempe. FBI."

"One bad seed does not mean everyone is a bad seed."

"He doesn't know though, does he?" Her eyes flashed. "I didn't think so."

Booth chose that moment to walk out. "Morning," he walked over and kissed Brennan on the cheek. "Kyle."

"Agent Booth." Kyle looked at Brennan. "Think about what I said Tempe. A fourth time is too much." Then he walked out.

"He doesn't like me. are you sure he's on the same page as you as far as your relationship goes?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. "And the reason he doesn't like you has nothing to do with him wanting to be with me. because he doesn't. I'm not his type."

Booth looked at her incredulously. "I don't see how you could not be anyone's type Temperance."

She sat down next to him. "He's gay Booth. Trust me, I'm not his type."

Booth laughed out loud. "Great. So why, then, doesn't he like me?"

"You're FBI. I know that may seem like a childish thing but there's a lot that you don't know about our time in the system."

"Like?"

Brennan bit her lip. "It's not that I don't want to tell you Booth—I do. It's just that talking about my time in the system is like you talking about your dad."

Booth nodded. He understood all too well how sometimes there were things that you just didn't talk about. Even with the people you love. He was prepared to let it go.

However, she wasn't. "But if I don't tell you then there's always going to be this gap between you and Kyle. And I want you two to get along."

He entwined his hands with hers. "Whenever you're ready."

She took a breath and a sip of her coffee. It took her almost an hour to tell him everything. "The neighborhood I grew up in while in the system wasn't the best. Drugs and prostitution were part of a good majority of the foster kids I knew lives. One girl I knew, Nancy, really got caught up in it. She tried to get out. I witnessed her murder. The man who killed her was a corrupt FBI agent. I went to the cops. No one believed me. I went to the FBI. I was seventeen and there was this young agent. He seduced me and got me mixed up on drugs. No one took me seriously after that. He gave me some stuff and eventually even his name was blocked out. I just have these bits and images in my head every now and then to remind me that it was real. I can remember what both of them looked like. But that's it. Nancy's killer was never brought to justice. I blocked it out and it came back when Kyle came back. Kyle, he was with me through the whole withdrawal process. It's because of him I got clean. That I stayed clean and went to college when I turned eighteen."

Booth swore. "No wonder he doesn't like the FBI."

"Add to that what happened with my parents."

"Yeah," Booth sighed and pulled her onto his lap. "I'll do my best not to aggravate him."

"Thank you," she kissed his lips lightly. Then she got up. "I need to get to work. I'm already an hour late. I'm surprised Cam hasn't called."

"A little late every now and then never hurt anyone," Booth said as he stood up and started to kiss her.

Brennan groaned into him but didn't give in. "I have a lecture at eleven. I've got a couple things to do before then. I'll see you tonight." Then she hopped into the shower—alone much to Booth's disappointment.

Kyle stopped by the Jeffersonian around four o'clock to find Brennan with the others looking over a corpse in limbo.

"Hey Kyle," Hodgins was the first to greet him.

"Hey," he nodded and got a smile from everyone save Tempe. "I guess I'm still in the dog house, huh?"

Brennan looked up at him. "You were really rude this morning."

"I know. I had lunch with Seth today and he agrees with you. That one bad seed doesn't make the rest bad."

Brennan focused back on her work. "Does that mean you're going to be nice?"

"It means I'm going to try. That's all I can give right now Tempe."

"That's all that I ask. I told him," she informed him a moment later.

"You told him," Kyle repeated.

"Don't sound so shocked. I told him."

"Temperance!" Everyone looked up to see Booth coming towards them. "I have something I need you to look at."

"I'm a little busy right now Booth." She pushed a tool inside one of the bones.

"I think you can take the time to look at a couple of pictures," he insisted, dropping the file folder beside the bones. "Let me know if there's anyone you recognize."

Brennan grumbled but set her instruments down and picked up the file—much to everyone's surprise. A moment later she set the folder down and to everyone's amazement, she grabbed Booth and kissed him full on the lips. "I love you Booth."

Booth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "I love you too Temperance."

"You can call me Bones again." He laughed. A moment later they realized everyone was staring at them.

"I'm going to ask," Hodgins spoke. "How did you get Dr. B. to go from being so mad at you yesterday that you couldn't call her Bones to declaring her love for you in front of all of us? Those must have been some pictures man."

Angela picked up the file. "They're mug shots."

Caroline chose that moment to come in. "Did she pick them out?"

Brennan took the file from Angela and handed it to Kyle. "Recognize anyone?"

Kyle looked down and then looked back up. "I don't understand."

"Booth," Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck, "is very good at his job." Then she was kissing him again.

"Ah hem," Caroline coughed. "As much as it pains me to break the two of you apart after all this time, I've got other cases that need my attention. You recognize anyone or not Dr. Brennan?"

"I do."

Then what are you waiting for? Go arrest the sons of bitches. Though Booth, I don't want anything going wrong with their arrest—do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, then. I'll see you all later." She left.

"Just who are you arresting and for what?" Cam asked.

"When I was in the system, I witnessed an FBI agent murder another foster kid. It's a long story but he got off free. Booth found them"

"Well that explains part of it," Sweets said. "But you weren't mad at Agent Booth when he got here."

"No I wasn't."

"And-?"

Brennan looked up at Booth and smiled, "Shall we tell them?"

"Oh, no. the last time you asked each other that I was about ready to give up my license." Sweets started to walk off.

Both Booth and Brennan started laughing. "Sweets!" Booth hollered after a moment. "Come back. It's not that bad. We promise."

"You're sure?" Sweets demanded. "You are positive that I won't regret hearing this?"

"Oh, come on. We all want to know how he did it," Hodgins begged.

"Easily," Brennan smiled. "He took charge."

"He took charge—that's it? That's your explanation?"

"That's it." Brennan smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse us," she took off her lab coat, "we have some people to arrest." She took Booth's hand and together they walked out.

"I see it but I'm still not sure I believe it," Angela commented.

"It has been a long time coming, hasn't it?" Cam remarked.

"You mean they've never gotten together before?" Kyle questioned.

"You sound surprised." Everyone turned to look at him.

"It's just last night…" he shrugged.

"You know something about last night?" Angela crossed her arms. "You have two seconds to spill."

"They were just very vocal and very intoned to each other is all. It didn't sound like it was their first time." At their looks, "Tempe's guest bedroom does not have very thick walls."

Angela pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie, I have a question for you and I need you to be totally honest with me, OK?"

"OK."

"When was the first time you and Booth had sex?"

"Angela!"

"What is she asking?"

"She wants to know when we first had sex."

"That is none of her or the other squints business. Tell her Bones. Tell her."

"Did you hear Booth?"

"Oh, I heard him alright. But you and me are gonna talk. And you are going to give me all the details."

Angela hung up before Brennan could respond. "What she say?"

"That she heard you but she didn't care. She still wants all the details."

"Which you're going to tell her."

"Not everything. But she is my best friend."

"So you're going to tell her how I forced myself on you."

"You didn't force yourself on me Booth. You and I both know that if I really wanted you to stop, you would have."

He let his right hand drop from the steering wheel to pick up her left for a quick kiss. "You have that much faith in me Bones?"

"I always have," she smiled at him.

Brennan stared as they pulled into the parking lot at the FBI. "They still work here?"

"One of them does. The other's retired. You want to stay in the car? Just let me do the talking. Fine. Just don't hit him OK? No broken bones."

"Which one is it that works here?"

"Matt Colon. The one who got you hooked."

Brennan nodded and moved on in. Once inside, she waited to lead her. They got to Colon's office and he looked up.

"Agent Matthew Colon you are hereby under arrest," Booth grabbed him and read him his rights. Brennan stopped them from going out-standing in front of Colon. Without a word, she punched him square in the face then walked out.

"You OK?" Booth asked once they got back to his car.

She nodded and leaned into him. "One more to go. Then Nancy will finally have justice."

"You too," he kissed her forehead.

"Which is why you did this."

"Yes, the reason."

"Though not the only."

"No," he agreed. "I would have done it anyway had I found out about it. Only I wouldn't have pushed it this quickly if it weren't for you."

Brennan leaned against him. "Thank you."

"Anytime Bones, anytime." He kissed the top of her forehead and held her for a long moment. Then, "Shall we?" she nodded and they got into the SUV.

That night, at Sid's:

"This is delicious. Exactly what I wanted."

"I told you. Sid's a genius."

"Amen to that."

"I see the two of you are getting along." Brennan sat down next to Booth while everyone else gathered around.

"Well, now that I know he's not going to hurt you…"

"And I know he doesn't want you…"

The two men shrugged, clanked their beers and drank.

"Men." Angela and Cam rolled their eyes.

"So, Dr. Brennan are you going to tell us just how Agent Booth got you to forgive him?" Daisy asked.

"We told you, he took charge."

"But that doesn't Hodgins pleaded. "Share the wealth ma."

Brennan and Booth looked at each other. "We mines well tell them Bones. You know that they're not going to leave us alone till we do."

"True. You know I don't care but when it comes to stuff like that, I know you like to keep it private. It's up to you."

Booth took a moment to look at everyone's faces—they were all very eager though some, like Cam, were doing their best to hide it. "Fine. But Max Keenan is not to know anything about this."

"My dad?" Brennan looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"Your family is definitely not the stereotypical family Bones but there is no way a father wants to hear this. Or Russ for that matter."

Brennan gave a shrug but kept quiet. Everyone's attention was increased—Cam couldn't even hide her curiosity anymore.

"So I went over to Bones after I had a talk with Cam. I realized that I may have been wrong about a couple of things. But when I got there, Kyle was there. So I waited for him to leave. Then I went up to her place. When she opened the door, I didn't give her a chance to speak. I just stormed in. then I kissed her."

"He was furious. Thought I was sleeping with Kyle. I told him that it was none of his business."

"Which made me even more angry."

"He wouldn't let me think. Just kept on kissing me—slammed me against the wall. He insisted that no one could make me feel the way he could. And he proceeded to show me just how right he was." Brennan then leaned over and kissed Booth on the cheek.

"Well, that's one way to go about it. Although it's not exactly what I meant when I said to take charge."

"Hey, it worked." Booth kissed Brennan's head.

"That it did." Then they were kissing.

"Oh, please," Cam rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

"It's sweet," Angela couldn't help but coo as they came apart and then joined the rest in random talk.


End file.
